The Fight for Love
by EzriaFreak
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The One That Got Away. After coming clean to her parents about her relationship with Ezra, Aria was sent to boarding school. Ezra wrote a novel about their love. When he was visiting schools to talk about his book, he stumbled upon Aria's school. They kiss, and the school sends her parents an email. Her parents try everything to break up the couple.
1. Introduction

This isn't a chapter or anything... I just wanted to say that this is a sequel to my old story The One That Got Away.

After coming clean to her parents about her relationship with Ezra, Aria was sent to boarding school. Ezra wrote a novel about their love. When he was visiting schools to talk about his book, he stumbled upon Aria's school. They kiss, and the school sends her parents an email. Her parents try everything to break up the couple.

So, if you wanna read that story, please go to this link: s/9307955/1/The-One-That-Got-Away

And, one last thing, it was inspired by TheHeartOfWriting...thank you so much for the idea! :D

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Byron," Ella Montgomery called to her husband from the study.

Byron Montgomery grunted back. He sat eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Byron," Ella repeated. "I think you should come here!"

Byron chocked down his last piece of sandwich. Then, he quickly made his way over to the study. Ella sat on a dining room chair with her eyes glued to a computer screen.

"What is it, Ella?" Byron asked.

Ella pointed to the computer screen, which had Gmail opened. "Read the email," she instructed.

Byron shrugged, but did as his wife told him.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery;**_

_**It has come to my attention that I should share our schools' recent events with you. We had a visiting author come to our school, but it seems as if he had a connection with your daughter. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, we invited Mr. Ezra Fitz to our school. He and Aria kissed in the middle of her English class yesterday morning. It seems as if they are not acutance's. If you wish to come by to speak to Mr. Ezra Fitz, we can arrange for a dorm to be cleaned for you two.**_

_**Mr. Jared McGlee, Principle**_

As Byron read the email over and over again, his eyes bulged out of his skull. Ella, on the other hand, stared at her husband. After a few minutes of silence, Byron cleared his throat.

"I'll go pack," he announced. "Do you want to come with me, too?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Aria's boarding school, of course," he explained. "I have a man to kill."

"Oh, Byron, don't be ridiculous," Ella muttered. "Can't you leave the couple in peace?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Byron yelled, "After what he's done to this family!"

"What has he done, Byron, please tell me," Ella insisted. "From my point of view, he has actually helped our family. By sending Aria off, we were the ones destroying it."

"How did the man help our family?" Byron stormed.

"He helped Aria when we got a divorce," Ella calmly explained, "and he helped her get through Alison's death."

"How would you know that?"

"Because," Ella whispered, "I read his book."

"You what?" Byron stormed. "How could you?"

"Please, Byron, calm down," Ella insisted. "I work at Rosewood as an English teacher. Of course I had to read his book."

"What was in it?"

"Their story. Every second of it. in fact, their romance is actually amazing, if you ask me," Ella explained. "If you want to understand your daughter, read the book yourself."

Ella opened her desk's drawer and took out a book with a picture of Aria and Ezra on the cover. "Here," she told him as she gave him the book.

Byron grabbed the book, but didn't calm down. Instead, he stormed out the room. "I'm still going to get Aria," he screamed. "And you can't stop me!"

And with that, Byron Montgomery exited the Montgomery household and drove at speed limit to his daughter's boarding school, a few states away. When he arrived there, Byron was prepared to kick Ezra's butt.


	3. Chapter 2

******Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews! And sorry for the slow updates. I'm out of the country, so yahhh...**

******HarrylovesGinny09: I always look forward to reading your reviews. They are so kind**

******TheHeartofWriting: The shoutout was nothing, you gave me such an awesome idea. And thanks for all of your reviews, you almost never missed a chapter**

****** .Forever: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry that I copied your title, I had no idea there already was a story called the Fight For Love. I guess I've read so many fanfiction's about Ezria that I forget their names.**

******Notinyourlifetimehoney: Oh, where am I to begin? You always leave the best reviews. Sometimes they are constructive and sometimes they are nice, but I always look forward to reading your reviews. And, I'm sorry about the grammar in this chapter. I guess I was in a hurry.**

******YaleAceBella12: Thank you for the review. I noticed that you wrote me many reviews in my other stories...thank you so much :)**

******WWKMDbracelets: Thanks for the review :)**

******maddoghurdles: Thanks for the nice review. I was going to make Byron and Ella go after Ezra, but I realized it was unElla to do that. Thanks for realizing that :)**

******Rebecca: Thanks for the review. And yes, I did realize that there was another story called the Fight For Love... but I just realized...sorry**

******EsmeAliceRose: Thank you for the review, it really means a lot :)**

Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz were having the best day of their lives. Since the school did not know what to do with the forbidden couple, they let them be. However, an email was sent to Aria's parents. In all honestly, the school was more surprised than anything. Nobody had first believed that Ezra's book was actually based upon a true story.

Aria and Ezra had spent the whole day at the schools' outdoor pool. Of course, everybody kept their space from the couple. Even Lizzy announced that she had things to do before running off to meet her other friends. This left Aria and Ezra alone, just like they wanted to be.

After meeting Ezra in her English class, Ms. Lotze had cleared her throat and shunned Aria. However, Ezra had protected her. So, the shocked teacher called Mr. Jared McGlee, the principle, and told him what she had witnessed. Next, Ms. Lotze excused her students, telling them that they had a free block.

Just before Aria could leave the classroom, Ms. Lotze caught her. "Aria," the teacher yelled. Aria looked straight into her scared eyes. "Please stay for a moment." She cleared her throat. "And you too, Ezra."

Ezra turned around and exchanged a nervous with his girlfriend. They did not know what was to come. However, after taking a deep breath, the couple sat down at in two empty seats just in front of Ms. Lotze's desk. The teacher sat in her favorite chair, just behind her desk.

Before talking, Ms. Lotze cleared her throat and scratched her dirty blonde hair. "Uh," she mumbled, then looked Aria in the eye. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Aria smiled, and began to laugh. She had always been surrounded by teachers, so she never took them seriously. Especially Ms. Lotze, who was just over 20 years old. However, soon the giggling got out of hand, so Aria stopped laughing. She looked down. "Sorry," she whispered, her voice still full of glee.

On the other side of the desk, Ms. Lotze refused to share eye contact with either Aria nor Ezra. She stared and reread her oldschool posters which were carelessly glued to the classroom walls. The room remained silent. Aria stopped looking down at her feet and stared at her boyfriend, whose arm enveloped her. Ms. Lotze, on the other hand, continued reading the posters.

Finally, Ezra cleared his throat. "Can we go now?"

Ms. Lotze's eyes darted back to Ezra. She stared into his ocean blue eyes, and took in a deep breath. Even though Aria was seeing Ezra, she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. "No," she explained as she shook her head.

Aria rolled her eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" the confused teacher asked.

"Why won't you just let us go?" Ezra explained in a nicer tone. "We haven't done anything wrong, and we've been here for ten minutes."

"What do you mean, you haven't done anything wrong?" the female teacher asked. "Dating a student is a felony, don't you understand. You," she pointed at Ezra's face, "could be sent to jail for this."

Ezra opened his mouth to protest, but Aria interrupted. She pushed herself to the edge of her seat and stuck her face into a position so that it was only centimeters away from her teachers'.

"So?" Aria asked. "It isn't your problem to deal with. It's me and Ezra's."

Ms. Lotze sighed and thought about what her student had said. They were few words, but she did have a point. The couple's forbidden love was none of her business. "I guess you're right," she whispered after a few seconds. "So, you can go."

The couple happily stood up and hurried to exit the room. Just as Ezra opened the door to let Aria out, they heard a voice behind them.

"But, I'll let you know," Ms. Lotze explained, "that I've already told the Mr. McGlee. I've told him about what  
I saw today. And he said that he would tell your parents. No exceptions."

"Shit," Aria mumbled under her breath as she exited the empty classroom. She was already late for her next block, so she didn't bother going to it. Instead, she took Ezra's hand and led him to the schools' outdoor pool. "Did you bring your swimming suit?" she asked.

Ezra thought for a few seconds before smiling. He bobbed his head, as if to say yes. "I'll go change. Meet you here in five?"

"Sure," Aria nodded. She planted a kiss on Ezra's lips before rushing back to her dorm. There, she changed as fast as she could, then returned to the pool in five minutes sharp.

Ezra was already at the pool. He turned to Aria. "Will we get into trouble?" he asked just before they entered the water.

Aria shrugged. "My parents know that you're here. They are probably already on their way to kill you. I think we'll be in trouble then. So lets enjoy now." She looked up into Ezra's face and leaned into his ear. "It may be one of the last times we see each other," she whispered so only he could hear.

Ezra nodded then blinked back tears. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid of what Byron Montgomery would do to him. Would he kill him? Probably. Would he send him to jail? There was a chance of that. Would he forbid them to never meet again? Most defiantly. Even though Ezra had many questions of what would happen in the hours to come, he was sure of one thing: he would have to fight to keep him and Aria together. No matter the consequence.

For the rest of the afternoon, Aria and Ezra lunged in the pool. They shared many kisses, and enjoyed themselves completely. Every so often, someone would walk onto the pools' deck, but as soon as they saw Aria and Ezra, they would disappear. It was clear that the stories of what happened that English class had spread, and now everybody knew about Ezria.

Yet, nor Aria or Ezra were ashamed of that. Instead, it made them prouder. People knew about them, and they were not scared. They were not ashamed. They were proud to be in love with each other. So, the couple remained in the pool for the rest of the afternoon.

Many hours later, the sun began to set. Ezra leaned into Aria and pulled a strand of her hair out of her face.

"The sunset is beautiful," Aria gushed as she looked up.

"Not nearly as pretty as you," Ezra whispered into Aria's ear. She blushed.

Then, as the sun disappeared on the horizon, Aria and Ezra leaned into a kiss. But, just as their lips met, they heard someone clearing their throat.

Shocked, Ezra looked up. As soon as he did, he regretted it. There, on the pools deck, staring into Ezra's soul, stood Byron Montgomery, Ezra's biggest nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3

**YaleAceBella12: Thank you so much for the review. However, I'm not really sure if this story will last much longer... I'm getting bored of it...**

**EsmeAliceRose: Thanks for the review. Actually, you kind of read my mind...**

**WWKMDbracelets: Thanks for the review. Sorry I didn't update sooner: I was out of the country.**

**The HeartofWriting: Thank you so much for the review. Your reviews are always consistant, so thanks :) You never missed a chapter.**

**HarrylovesGinny09: Thanks for the review. The chapter wasn't that good, just me stalling time so that I wouldn't do my homework. **

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Megan Hollywood00: Thanks for the review... it actually inspired me in this chapter :)**

Byron Montgomery arrived at his daughters all-girls boarding school just minutes before finding her. A soon as he entered the British-style manor, he stormed right into the principle's office.

Mr. Jared McGlee had spent most of the day staring out of his offices' window, right at the school's outdoor swimming pool. His head raced with thoughts. Since Aria and Ezra had lounged in the pool the whole day, Mr. McGlee had spent the afternoon spying on them. He watched them share kisses, he watched them swim, and he watched them flirt. However, the principle's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. He couldn't tell if it was the sound of a yell or of loud footsteps. Out of curiosity, Mr. McGlee exited his office to look for the creator of the chaotic noise. But, as soon as he stepped foot out of his office, Mr. McGlee bumped into the one and only Byron Montgomery, who looked more furious that the devil. He was ready to kill.

"Uh," Mr. McGlee stumbled. He pulled away from the fuming man. "I was expecting you."

Byron ignored the scared principle and stormed right into his office. Mr. McGlee followed, right at Byron's tail.

"Is she with him?" Byron asked sternly.

Mr. McGlee shivered, then nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"I am going to kill that asshole with my bare hands!"

Again, Mr. McGlee shivered.

"Where are they?"

"Uh," Mr. McGlee murmured. He didn't want to tell Byron where Aria was. She had always been so quiet and harmless, and he was sure that Byron was about to kill the love of her life.

"Where the fuck are they?" Byron repeated. His voice was louder, filled with even more force than before.

"Uh," Mr. McGlee started. "They are a-"

Just before Mr. McGlee could finish his sentence, Byron began to scream. He had noticed the window in Mr. McGlee's office and had begun staring out of it. Of course, he had seen Aria. Byron had spotted Ezra.

"I am going to kill him!" Byron repeated as he stormed to the window. Mr. McGlee could tell that he wasn't joking. "Where is the closest way to the pool?"

"Uh," was all Mr. McGlee could mumble before Byron lost his patience.

"Never mind," he threatened as he raced out of the room, "I'll find it myself!"

As soon as Byron exited his office, Mr. McGlee released a sigh of relief. He was shy, and was especially scared of Byron. With nothing better to do, Mr. McGlee propped himself back at his desk and stared out the window. He spied at Aria and Ezra. The principle could see Aria smile as she said something. Than, he saw Ezra say something with caused Aria to blush. They both leaned into a kiss. Yet, just before their lips touched, Mr. McGlee saw a furious Byron Montgomery storm into the pool deck.

As soon as Ezra saw Byron on the pool deck, he immediately pulled Aria closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted just as he moved his lips.

"Dad," Aria said. She was not shocked, but scared.

"Aria, get out of the pool!" Byron instructed as calmly as he could. He took many deep breaths to control his anger.

Aria shook her head. "No," she responded as she leaned closer to Ezra.

"NOW!" Byron yelled as loud as he could. He couldn't control his anger anymore.

"No."

"ARIA, GET OUT OF THE POOL THIS INSTINCE!"

"No, Dad, I'm staying right here," Aria calmly announced.

Byron jerked his arm down, hoping to grab Aria. However, his daughter was too quick and had already swum to the middle of the pool. She leaned into Ezra's chest, who held her in his arms.

Byron cursed under his breath. Next, he turned to Ezra.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked Ezra, his voiced filled with anger.

Ezra shrugged. "I'm swimming."

"What the fuck are you doing with Aria?"

"We're swimming, and I'm holding her."

"I will call the police!" Byron threatened. "After what you've done to my family, you have no right to see the light of day!"

"Aria's my family, too," Ezra confidently told Byron.

Next to him, Aria blushed. A smile formed on her face and she kissed Ezra on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

At the sight of Aria kissing Ezra, Byron lost it for good. He pulled his jacket off, and began untying his shoes. He was going to jump into the pool, and would drown Ezra if he could. Once Byron only stood in his pants and shirt, he turned to Ezra.

"I'm giving you one last chance," he warned. "Get out now or I will drown you!"

Ezra shrugged. "Come and get me."

Byron's eye's flew open and he leaned in to jump into the pool. But mid second before his jump, a voice stopped him.

"Byron, what on earth do you think you're doing?" the voice asked.

Byron spun around to face his wife. "I'm going to kick some butt."

"Byron," Ella instructed, "put your clothes back on."

Byron ignored his wife.

"BYRON!" Ella roared. Her yell was so loud that it frightened everyone, including Byron himself. "NOW!"

Byron spun around one last time and looked right at his wife. He saw that her face was filled with determination. After a few seconds, Byron released a deep breath. He automatically pulled his jacket on, and began re-tying his shoes.

"You came," he ponited out. "I thought you said you were staying in Roswe


End file.
